


Toddlers

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Martha doesn't expect to come back to the TARDIS to find The Doctor, Jack, and Rose running around as toddlers. But then again, when does she expect anything that happens?
Relationships: Jake Simmonds/Mickey Smith, Queerplatonic Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Queerplatonic The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Toddlers

**Author's Note:**

> I never write this kind of stuff, so enjoy!

Martha wasn’t one for swearing, but luckily Mickey and Jake were, because as they stepped into the TARDIS and saw three toddlers that bore a striking resemblance to The Doctor, Rose, and Jack, it was certainly an occasion that called for a swear word.

And Jake delivered, letting out a string of curse words that would have impressed a pirate. Mickey was able to sum it up with a simple “fuck.”

“Don’t swear in front of children.” Martha said, hitting him softly on the arm.

“Yeah, Mick.” Jake said, smiling a grin that meant he knew perfectly well that he should be the one getting scolded.

“Hi!” one of the children, the one who looked like The Doctor said, running up them. “Who are you? I’m The Doctor!”

“What happened?” Martha said, scanning the TARDIS. It seemed to be clear of anything that would have turned them into children, but knowing the TARDIS, that didn’t mean anything.

“You’re pretty!” baby Jack said with a grin, looking over them. “I’m Jack.”

“He doesn’t change, does he?” Mickey laughed.

“He truly doesn’t.” Martha bent down to look at Rose. “hey, you okay?” she asked, putting on the voice she reserved for child patients.

“Where am I?” she asked.

“You’re in his house.” Martha said, pointing at The Doctor, trying not to add that it was Rose and Jack’s house too. “Do you remember anything that just happened?”

“Uh-uh.” she shook her head violently. “There was a bright flash and then I was here. Do you know where my Mummy is?”

“Your Mummy can’t be here right now.” Martha said, scooping Rose into her arms. “She’ll be here as soon as she can.” she shot a look at Mickey, clearly trying to communicate that he should text Jackie. “Till then it’ll be me, Mickey, and Jake. Is that okay?”

Rose looked over at Mickey. “I have a friend named Mickey.” she stated, and Mickey grinned, glancing over his boyfriend, who just gave a small smirk.

  
  


“Yeah, I know.” Mickey said.

“How?” she tilted her head.

“Secrets.” he said, making a show of putting his finger over his lips. She giggled and extended her arms, showing that she wanted to be held by Mickey. Martha wanted to be offended, but the sight of young Rose being stubborn was too endearing. She passed the blonde toddler to Mickey, who bounced her, moving to lean against the TARDIS control panel.

Jack had decided that the ideal way to spend the time was to run around the TARDIS in circles, and The Doctor had decided to join him. And then Rose started wiggling out of Mickey’s arms, and he had to put her down, which left Martha, Mickey, and Jake with three hyper toddlers.

“I wonder if we have milk and biscuits.” Mickey asked.

“You want to give them sugar?” Jake asked incredulously. “I don’t think that will help.”

“Rose used to always calm down for biscuits.” Mickey shrugged. “She would eat them and by them have become calm enough to read or something.”

“Read?” Martha asked. “I wasn’t reading by that age.”

“Hey, Rose is smart, she just didn’t do well in school.” Mickey said, defending his best friend.

“I didn't mean that.” Martha said, lifting her hands in a gesture of ‘sorry’. “Just a remark.” She leaned back and watched the toddlers race. “Do we just wait for them to tire out? I dread to know what would happen if we gave Jack biscuits.”

As if on cue, Jack started to stop running, seeming to become tired. Rose and The Doctor followed his lead, all of them sitting down. Martha, Mickey, and Jake each took a child into their hands and laid them down on the bed. They all curled into each other and fell asleep.

“Nothing really does change.” Mickey said with a smile. “Jackie’s on her way, by the way. She’s going to kill The Doctor when he’s grown again.”

“Is she even going to wait until he’s grown?” Martha joked. “She really doesn’t like him, and seeing her daughter as a toddler again… well, the straw that broke the camel’s back was pretty damn thin.”

Jake laughed. “I fucking hate whatever family dymanics you guys have. The only reason I don’t fuck back over to my universe is because I love Mickey.”

Mickey grinned, “Aw love you too babe.” he kissed Jake, just a quick kiss. They turned their attention back to the bed, where The Doctor, Jack, and Rose were still curled up, but they were adults now.

“Jackie’s going to kill  _ me _ .” Mickey groaned.

“What happened?” Jack groaned, sitting up.

“The time vortex!” The Doctor exclaimed, hopping down from the bed and running over to the control panel, trying to press it down. “It’s leaking!” he turned back to Rose and Jack. “Some help please?” his queerplatonic partners jumped down and joined him, till there was a click, and although nothing visibly changed, the three breathed a sigh of relief.

“Martha, did I ask for my mum?” Rose asked, turning to Martha. Martha nodded apologetically. “Is she coming?” Martha nodded again. “Doctor? Jack? Hide.” She gave each of them a kiss before shoving them to the hallways. “I’m not kidding, this may be the final straw.”

The Doctor and Jack glanced at each other, nodded, gave Rose a kiss, and darted away.

Angry pounding came from the TARDIS door. “Let me in!” Jackie demanded. “I know you’re in there!”

Rose moved to open the door. “So, Mum-”


End file.
